Defying the enigmas of your heart
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Death The Kid is sent by his father to a mission except one condition ... that Maka will be his weapon. His weapons go to vacations and Soul too, leaving them in the company of Black Star and Tsubaki. Can Death The Kid fulfill the task imposed by his father? Could it be that his feelings brought the best of him?
1. Everyone leaves, but I stay

The night caressed the celestial sky with its nets, clouding the simple sight if you contemplated for a long time.

Death City, an interesting city full movement woke up when the darkness sat down with a certain boom of subtle and refreshing permanence.

Shots rang loudly from a distance, between the busy streets of nightlife, the tumult of people faded as the gunshots and screams of teenagers were heard from a distance.

The shots increased with the intensity of a fast and consistent blink; the blows of a boy with bluish hair and his sword that told him not to attack without thinking, the agitation of a well planted scythe by a blonde girl with green eyes was accompanied by the scolding of his companion who communicated through the scythe.

The shots cemented points of strategy to bring down the enemy; the bearer of such weapons of destruction, used an exaggeratedly good aim, an almost artistic talent to move his hands and the rest of his body towards the enemy to weaken him so his other two teammates could finish him off.

The pre-Kishin rushed fiercely, fighting pointlessly to survive the gunman's furious attacks.

That boy with black hair and three white stripes on the left side of his head gave him a tenebrous, even mystical air; possessor of great talents, carried by a surplus physique, conformed his perfectionism rooted in his genetics.

All those things conformed Death The Kid. Son of a Shinigami, or God of Death, the most agile and mobile of the group of three people who attacked the pre-Kishin.

As soon as he cemented a straitening shot against one of the demon's weak points, he began to wobble from side to side in a graceless manner.

"Maka, it's your turn" Said Death the Kid fiercely. "Finish it!"

"No, I'll do that, your god" Said the boy with bluish pointy hair.

"Hey!" The blonde girl with the green eyes replied.

The boy with the bluish pointy hair, named Black Star, used his mystical sword that his weapon bestowed upon him.

From an aggressive move, he ended the pre-Kishin, taking the glory of victory.

"Your almighty God has taken the glory away" He announced with exaggerated laughter, hunched backwards.

The scythe turned into an albino boy, with red eyes and sharp teeth like a shark, wearing a headband on his head that said 'Soul' turned to bee the companion of the blonde girl with green eyes named Maka. Maka Albarn.

"It was mine" Replied Maka.

"From your God, you mean" Black Star exposed fervent of victory.

"What God?" She spat frowning frustrated.

"The one in front of you" He boasted gracefully

"This conversation is so not cool" Soul took his hand to his forehead with a drop of sweat escaping from it.

Death The Kid, dropped his body perfectly onto the floor, placing both feet against the rocky pavement. His two pistols were transformed into two blonde sisters of great height and different personality. Liz, the tall and cool. Patty the noisy and childish.

"They're about to start?" Kid whispered to Soul with snub.

"That's what it looks like" The scythe boy complained. Kid took his hand with a handkerchief to his pale forehead and remove a few drops of blood that the pre-Kishin spilled in the exchange of bullets.

"Boys stop fighting" The mystical sword turned out to be a tall girl with long black hair. Very kind and somewhat a shy personality. By the name of Tsubaki. "They have the same discussions for the past three months"

"It's Black Star's fault" Claimed Maka.

"You're jealous of me" The bluish boy boasted. "Just accept the God in front of you and we'll save ourselves of future discussions "

"Maka, don't fight for it" Soul grabbed her by the shoulders with a confident air, making his characteristic grin. "You better cheer up and come with us to the beach, they already give us vacations with this mission that we completed" He assured pleased.

Maka took a breath trying to lower her desire to strike the bluish haired boy from the helplessness of not having beaten him countless times on missions they had after the defeat of the Kishin Asura a year ago.

"I prefer to stay" She mention with mismatch, taking both hands of her best friend.

"Come on, Maka, think about it" He rebuffed by the refusal of his best friend. "It's too uncool that you don't want to come"

"Soul, you can go" She clarified, rolling up the sleeves of her black coat. "Don't worry about me" She held out a small affirmative smile.

"However you like" He winced.

"What are you talking about" Black Star inquired with interest. "Include your God"

"It's from vacations to the beach, we've been planning it for some time" Exposed the scythe, putting his hands in his pockets in a cool pose. "Liz and Patty will come, or not girls?" He winked flirtatiously at the two weapons of Death The Kid.

They nodded in response.

"Kid, will you good" Questioned the star boy.

"No" He answered cautiously.

"Then I will not go, because I need to stay and beat you, Kid" Announced victoriously. "Tsubaki, you can you if you like since his weapons will go and he will star here unarmed" He ordered. Tsubaki, his weapon, nodded with rosy cheeks.

"I will think about it, Black Star"

The boys went to another place with the desire to agree on the details of the trip to the beach ant talk about the recent battle agains the pre-Kishin that was a success.

They did not realize that they had left two people excluded from the conversation: Kid and Maka.

The son of Shinigami-sama and the daughter of Spirit, the right hand of Shinigami-sama.

Maka was somewhat afraid of being alone with kid, due to his obsessive-compulsive disorder with symmetry and his mental ailments that made him want to die at any time. She was afraid of not knowing how to act correctly when he was in a crisis. Although she appreciated the elegant and gentlemanly company of the boy, unlike her two best friends who were a disaster.

Kid, on the other hand, was anxious to know what to say to Maka. He always had a very clear sense of the word that he executed with determination and prudence, but when it came to the blonde girl with the pigtails, his legs trembled and he became twice as attentive to asymmetric things.

He wouldn't lie when he said that he liked his friend, he had been interested in her for months, but his own ailments of his disorder led him to drastically distance her, saying things that in the end he regretted.

He shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets of his Shinigami suit. _Kid, you can do this._

"Maka, why are you not going to the trip?" He questioned politely, swallowing for encouragement. She looked at him with those green eyes that made him tremble and he ended up turning his gaze away. "It is good to sometimes relax yourself"

"I know" She responded advancing, signaling that she invited him to walk with her. "But, I don't like the plan that Soul has to go"

He frowned, _Soul's plan?_

Maka noticed that she left him in the limbo of the conversation with the approach and explained.

"It is in the plan of flirting"

He remembered that there was a time when Maka showed interest in the scythe boy, but he wasn't sure if it was love or just a very strong friendly affection; the two things could be true and that caused him to take a deep breath.

"Flirting…"

"He likes Liz" She exposed giving him a sideways glance. _Oh hell! Liz?_

"Liz?" He did not hide his surprise at the news. "She is taller than Soul! They will be an asymmetrical couple"

"I imagined you would say that" She hid her laugh at one of there hands, letting a glimpse of brightness of her green eyes shining. "That's why I didn't tell you"

"And why didn't you tell me?" He claimed to be offended.

"It's recent" She explained suppressing a giggle.

"At least he would have liked Patty" He complained dramatically. "They're the same size"

"Kid, calm down" She smiled at him, resisting the laughter of laughing ash his dramas. Already fearing him so much wouldn't help if she had to see him for the rest of the summer vacation.

"But… well, I will not get involved" He muttered surrounded of the little drama he made, seeing that perhaps it would bother the girl that he likes. "I'll let Liz decide if Soul suits her or not"

* * *

"Kid" She spoke after a slow silence. "Why are you not going to the trip?"

He remembered the reason and ended up blushing slightly. It was an absurd motive.

"I don't want to expose my skin to the sun and become asymmetric" He confessed the reason behind his refusal to not going. "It will be the end of my days to become asymmetric"

"You never look asymmetrical" She said corresponding to his dramas, wanting to see him comfortable in the conversation. "You always look attractive and very symmetrical" She emphasized the word 'symmetrical' with force so that it will cement in his head.

The Shinigami's son colored lightly on his cheeks in an almost crystalline rose, which was not visible to the naked eye, unless they paid attention to his facial expressions.

"Thanks Maka" He thanked with prudent gesture, penetrating his eyes those amber eyes that hypnotized anyone who put his eyes to his. The seriousness of his bearing gave him a certain mystery, an attractive and very conflictive aura due to his OCD.

She nodded amicably, walking briefly in search of her weapon.

As Kid followed her pace, he felt that some air particles got into his throat, passing through his lungs causing him to rage to breathe.

"Kid?"

He moved frantically, opening his eyes wide open, leaving his golden orbs gleaming where one could sink into an hypnotic trance.

When the blonde noticed that he was shocking, she settled behind him hugging him from behind with a fixed positioning of her arms and a total and controlled adjustment of her wrists. She took a breath before pressing the diaphragm of the shivering Shinigami.

Feeling the pressure of the girl trying to save him, the air began to pass through his lungs normally. He pulled away from Maka's grasp that wouldn't let go until she saw him in his five senses.

"Are you okay?" Maka looked at him, stunned, paralyzed at seeing him about to faint from the same breathlessness.

He noted erectly, rubbing his diaphragm and stomach mouth delicately, because he didn't expect the green-eyed blonde to be so strong to save him so soon.

_She is stronger than she appears to be._

"Are you sure you're okay?" She grabbed his arm, her eyes expressing panic at the boys attack.

"Pretty good" He nodded again, turning red in his cheeks.

"I thought you would faint" She expressed fright, releasing his arm with effervescence.

"I'm fine" He replied; seeing that his words didn't work, he added. "You have been a great help, Maka"

After a brief silence.

"Maka, what do you plan to do during the vacations?" He asked, aware that a few seconds ago he almost ended up collapsing. He felt ashamed for having behaved that way, and blushing, he looked away.

"Nothing special" She answered nervously. "Why the question?"

Kid raised his eyebrow, confused by Maka's behavior. What would that had been?

"Well…" His voice trapped, coloring like a tomato. "Curiosity, I suppose"

"Ah" She sighed in relief. "I see"

"Anyway" He replied nervously. "We can see each other during the holidays, don't you think?" He didn't want to sound so desperate to see her, but his voice gave him away slightly. Fortunately, Maka didn't get the hint, so Kid breathed a sigh of relief by thinning his tense shoulders.

"Yes, Kid" She nodded smiling.

"Maka! Kid! There you are" The voice of the scythe boy exclaimed to the four winds "Chrona and Ragnarok will join the trip! More people"

**PS.** New story, in the translated language. Originally it is in Spanish;  
Hope you like it, if not i apologize i did my best to translated it.  
Anyways enjoy the story.

Tell me your thoughts.


	2. The secret of the meister

He walked with stillness, leading his thin body and tight towards the Shibusen, where his father called him with effusiveness. He has taken breakfast and his symmetry was in overflowing order, sho he deigned to check all the rooms of his mansion, an area he called home.

He passed through each and every one of the rooms of the great mansion with his measuring tape; being the immense perfectionist that he was, it required three hours to check all the corners of the house before leaving during the day.

The Shibusen was the school of meisters and weapons that his father led and in the future it would be his to reign and guided them to the path of perfection.

After three hours of the daily review of the rooms, he left the measuring tape in the usual corner and started walking to the Shibusen.

"Kiddo! Your three lines look as lovely as ever" His father burst out in joy to see him arrive at the Death Room.

"Father" He just said, using the formal tone. "What is the reason why you have called me?" Straight to he point as always.

His father took an energetic inhale, sticking his hands on top of the other in applause.

"I need you to do me a favor" He asked with his voice raised in overflowing attention. "I'll put you in charge of a mission"

That morning his weapons had gone on vacation with Soul, Chrona, Ox—Something rare for him—, Kim, and most of the Shibusen students. Only Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki remained.

"But I'm not in a position to go on a mission, father" He explained mortified. "I don't have my weapons"

"Precisely"

He was stunned without understanding the point where his father sought to reach. He bent his eyebrows in question mark.

"As you have been aware, Maka Albarn, apart from being a magnificent scythe meister, is also a weapon" He explained in detail. "In the fight against Asura she managed to awaken the weapon that was inside her and it was something unexpected by all; however, long after the fight she undertook to improve her technical and weapon skills under the supervision of Dr. Stein"

Kid only listened and was surprised to not be aware of those important details.

"It has been a secret until today" He laughed. "Because you will be Maka's meister in this mission" He declared effusively. "If you worry that Maka has not developed well as a weapon, it is the least of your worries, because she has been Stein's weapon for three months in small missions that I have sent in secret" He laughed again, making the young boy put on to plan what will happen with his mini vacation where he planned to stay to be put a new margin of symmetry in the mansion, changing the place and acquire some objects to make the house look even more elegant than it was. "What do you say, Kiddo?"

"Give me more details of the mission" He demanded to know with disdain, placing a hand on the sharp chin that formed him. His strands of black hair fell glistening on his wonderful perfection revealing the gentleman and handsome man he is.

"Remember the mission of Anubis?" His father asked singing. He nodded. "Well, it's similar, just that it's in Cairo and you'll be in the company of Black Star and his talented weapon, Tsubaki" He applauded with emotion with his giant hands. "If you exceed this mission, I will give you eight days of extra vacation" Sentenced, being aware of his OCD with symmetry. "If you don't comply, I will give you seven days"

The latter had and effect on the young Shinigami, because the twitching of his eyes was evident as they turned in different directions in search of an imperfection fell away from their orbs.

"I accept, but don't say the number seven" Conditioned with a shaking hand.

"That's what were talking, Kiddo!"

* * *

Death The Kid, analyzed the hands of the clock that clung stubbornly to his wrist; he observed the surroundings with disdain, intently fixing his eyes on the progress of the time that didn't conspire to his erratic desires that his OCD told him in his disturbed mind.

He had agreed to the mission and to be Maka Albarn's meister for this mission. And only that mission.

He wasn't sure how things would work between the two, since the coexistence between the two was not very common due to the intervention of their weapons that were very demanding, especially Soul.

Luckily, the weapons of the two meisters were out of reach, tanning their backs and legs, conquering the beach as if there were no tomorrow.

He took a breath, seeing that it would soon be eight o'clock at night.

He got nervous about working with Maka, the symmetrical and perfect girl. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks and his palpitations increased drastically, causing a calm and controllable chocking sensation, one that didn't cause him a nervous crisis because of the asymmetry of the place where he expected the hour to come.

Eight o'clock stoke his wristwatch._ At last!_ He breathed a sigh of relief and knocked on the doors of the building where Dr. Stein resided.

Immediately the doors opened, appearing the crazy aspect of the professor sitting in his work chair with some wheels on the bottom, a lit cigar and the typical giant screw that wen through his head.

He smiled maliciously.

"Death The Kid" He spoke clearly, smiling. "Go ahead"

He said as if he had been watching him from the inside, checking his watch every now and then waiting for eight o'clock to take place.

After a short time of wandering through the different corridors of the teacher's house, he entered a dirty-looking auditorium filled with aluminum taking a position on the roof.

The floor consisted of cement, some broken areas of the same material and a cement smell combined with sweat.

He grimaced in disgust, pausing his steps to be able to assimilate the place as soon as he reached it.

_Gross! A completely asymmetrical place, it is so asymmetric that I get nauseous. _

He gave a moan of annoyance.

"Kid!" The girl with the two pigtails appeared with a stunning smile, excited to see him arrive. "I found out we'll work together" She walked a few steps from where she appeared behind him. "I'm counting on you, please take care of me" She inclined her head in admiration, he nodded, concealing the disturbance that caused him to see the place where they were.

"Much talk and little action" Profesor Stein's chair was heard passing through the room as if he were an arbitrator of a football game. "We'll start with the basics, Maka, you know what to do" He gave her a mischievous look, letting out a sly laugh.

"Yes" She said, addressing the professor who had placed himself in the middle of the two meisters. "Kid, are you ready?"

"Wait" He snapped. "I'll take off my jacket and with that we begin"

"Sure"

She was in summer sportswear, so her eyes looked bigger and with a flashy shine. It would be impossible to concentrate with so many distractions when seeing a symmetrical person.

"Ready"

He knew that hey would start by resonating before doing anything else getting into action, they needed to be in the same tune; after a few minutes he concentrated slowly trying to think about symmetrical things, those that calmed in times of stress, just as he lived.

He inhaled and exhaled cautiously, letting himself be carried away by the resonance in which his soul of Shinigami and that of the girl tuned in like radio frequencies.

Perfection… that's what he felt.

_Perfection in its maximum expression. _

He extended his right hand towards Maka that merged into a double scythe, black with red contours and white waves in the area of the edges, as he approached with caution so that the weapon didn't fall on his head (like a certain someone) and blood came out.

He felt it in his grip, what he saw was something indescribable; a perfectly symmetrical scythe with two elongated and pointed edges capable of cutting ten throats with a single pull without effort. He breathe a sigh of amazement, recording the shape of the weapon he possessed in his right hand.

"You resonated fast, good work" Flattered Professor Stein, out of his trance. "It should be noted that your souls are very similar, so when you resonated you could connect immediately"

"Impressive" He whispered to Maka, leaning from inside the scythe he held. It didn't weight a pen, he even slipped from the hand of how light it was, meaning that the waves of his soul were synchronized. "You are very symmetrical" He smiled with rosy cheeks of pure admiration.

"Thanks, Kid" She looked a little far from where he wanted to see her, but it didn't matter.

The first steps was already given.

He waved the two-edged scythe around, trying to adjust the agility of his wrist accustomed to using guns, when entering combat.

He practiced for a few minutes the movement that the scythe exercised, following the recommendations of the meister of scythe with years of experience in the matter; she repeated to him that he should be free to move the scythe without mortification because it could slipped from his hands and fall.

"No, I wouldn't let a lady fall in front of me" He was preoccupied, like the gentleman he was, ignoring a woman was an unforgivable act.

"Kid, try to attack me" Persuaded Professor Stein, turning off one of the cigarettes that he was smoking affably in the corner where he watched them enter into harmony and forge the relationship meister/weapon. "The combat doesn't have to be strong, it's just so you get used to using Maka"

"Don't talk about me as if I were an object" She heard offended. "Kid, don't let Stein bother you"

"I didn't think about that" He answered calmly. "I can, Maka; if I defeated God twice, I can with Stein" He assured with a small smile at one of the corners of his lips.

Maka smiled at that action, pleased to see the smile of her new meister.

Stein stood up from the wheelchair and the fight began.

They lasted little more than an hour in combat, Kid waving the scythe trying to fit himself not to let his fingers slide in the manner of firing a pistol; he was used to his physical abilities to fight the weapon, moving it into oddities when he bought it was necessary and using much of his Shinigami skills to combat.

Finishing the feeling of having left his comfort zone pleased him slightly and the company of the blonde girl with pigtails gave him a good time, made him realize that his skills to attack could be greatly improved if he stopped being such a perfectionist for weapons.

Now he had a two-edged scythe and two pistols.

"I feel numb" Maka stretched her limbs releasing an odd moan of the same problem. There the boy with the white lines noticed that the eyelashes of the girl were elongated and thin, her arms although small to the grasp were marked of the same strength in which she hit her enemies, her toned legged were long and narrow (perfect for running), pigtails don't say more! Too symmetrical.

"Kid?" She spoke with a questioned look.

He was frightened of his action, since he was left watching abstained in his own world of symmetry to realize that he was still in reality.

"All good!" He explained exalted, putting both arms evenly at chest height, in the form of space. "I only thought that we did a good job today"

"I also thought the same"

Maybe breaking the schemes could sometimes work in your favor.

**PS.** New chapter translated, hope you enjoyed it.

Tell me your thoughts.


	3. Sensations that float in the air

"Maka, have you decided to keep us company?" Soul's voice was presumptuous. "The weather is to go crazy and the girls are having a lot of fun, they also want you to come with us" He sounded like wanting to convince her.

Maka knew that his weapon was a cool boy, but at the same time he could be demanding when things didn't go as he pleased; she loved him very much as a brother, but his sense of responsibility in fulfilling the mission as soon as possible brought out the best in her.

Of course she wanted to go to the beach and have fun for a while, but first she had to do her duty.

"No, Soul" She gave him the refusal by staying firm. "I have things to do"

"Like what? If it's not much to ask, of course" He listened curious to know.

"Shinigami-sama put me in charge of a mission" She confessed, unable to lie to her best friend and combat partner.

"But, I'm not with you" He exclaimed perplexed.

"It's with Kid" She said doubtful of the reaction of her weapon. "It's only for this time"

A small silence was made through the telephone line. One that made her nervous.

The muteness of her weapon was rare and she knew he would be sad to be put aside.

"Soul, don't let it bother you" She spoke first. "It's only to learn to be a useful weapon when I don't have you with me, that doesn't mean that you will stop being my partner"

"I see" He sounded disappointed. "Well, if you say it's for this time, I'll let it go"

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"But only if you come at least two whole days with us" He conditioned serious. "Okay?"

"Yes"

* * *

On the other hand, the son of the Shinigami, ordered the things of the mansion of Gallows Manor to maintain a better symmetry of the place; he hated seeing the objects in his room in an imperfect order and more because he was beginning to doubt whether the order in which he placed things was not perfect.

He had been three hours of his morning accommodating the objects in his room and measuring them with tape.

"Perfect" He exclaimed proudly of having achieved the correct balance.

He had begun to order because he didn't reconcile an ounce of sleep that night, thinking of the double-edged scythe he held in his hands the day before; it was too perfect. A sense of well-being ran though his thoughts, welcoming his mortal body into a faint smile.

He wanted to see the green-eyed girl again.

The young Shinigami went out for a walk to overwhelm his mind with whatever foolishness crossed his path; It didn't take him long to distract himself enough to notice the boy with bluish pointed hair exercising hard in the local park of Death City in the company of his faithful weapon.

"Black Star don't demand yourself" She said with concern.

"This is nothing for the big me" He made a heroic laugh, going from push-ups to sit-ups.

He went into the park without much preamble, putting his hands into the pockets of his black suit, despite being hot, it didn't prevent himself from wearing formal attire.

"Oh, Kid-kun" Tsubaki was the first to notice his presence. "Hello" She greeted him smiling slightly.

"Hello guys" He said seriously.

"Look who decided to appear" Black Star stopped to see him with surface. "You came to greet your God"

"No" He shook his head briefly. "I was only taking a walk"

"It seems that the weight of my great existence brought you to me" The blue-haired boy incarnated superficially.

"By the way" Tsubaki decided to intervene before Black Stat challenged Kid to another fight. "When will we go to the mission, Kid-kun? Shinigami-sama told us yesterday"

Kid thought foe a few minted raising an eyebrow.

"Tsubaki why are you asking him?" Black Star interrupted his thinking. "The sooner the better, your God deserves a vacation"

Tsubaki sighed overwhelmingly.

"I'll tell you when" He said cautiously, the both looked at him weirdly. "I need yo get used to my partner"

"Talking about Maka?" Asked Black Star with suspicion.

He nodded.

"Your attention is scattered because you didn't even greet her" He mocked with malice, opening his mouth with greatness.

"What? But she's not here" He snapped incredulously.

"Em… Kid-kun" Tsubaki pointed at a tree with large crowns and elongated thick branches, capable of supporting a few people on top; there was the scythe meister doing sit-ups hanging from the tree, her legs flexed and her arms behind the back of her neck. She listened to music and she seemed concentrated.

How come he didn't saw her?

He felt like a fool for not paying attention to the other important details.

"Black Star and Maka have been training big time during the morning" Tsubaki commented.

"I see" Kid only limited to answer briefly.

Embarrassed by his ineptitude, he chose to approach the girl, arming himself with courage to talk as soon as he finished what he was doing.

So important was this mission? He supposed that maybe it wasn't for the mission, if not, a personal task to be stronger for any eventuality in the most drastic moments of the fights.

He remembered when they had the fight against Asura that he was unconscious in the middle of the fight, and Black Star was in charge of helping him, then Maka was the one who defeated him.

He was useless in that fight, being the Shinigami he was, he must have been able to finish the battle before putting the lives of his friends at risk.

By an oversight, he was left out of the rest.

He was right in feeling sorry for not doing anything and more because he let himself to be overcome so easily.

He listened to her breathing hard, trying her best while counting repetitions of the exercise while humming the song she heard through the headphones. Telling her something and breaking her concentration would be cruel, so he planted himself in an area where he didn't distract her until she was over.

He recalled that his weapons never exercised for the missions that his father specifically requested, because he was the son of Shinigami-sama; his weapons were always lazing around in the mansion, watching reality shows or dramas where he didn't understand who was who.

He loved his weapons a lot, as sisters, of course; but, the one who did a lot to stay at the edge was him, all the effort and strategies were planned by him to get out of the game alive and protect them both from danger.

He struggled to save two lives, counting his own.

On the other hand, Maka Albarn, tried harder than anyone in the group to be strong and brave, clearly earning the position of leader for always knowing what to do and being the intermediary for the eventualities that arose in the friendships of his circle of friends.

She struggled too hard to perform, also earning the respect of her peers thanks to her winning mentality.

He admired and respected her for all those details in which she bailed them out, in that she knew how to stop Black Star and his manias of believing himself to be 'God', Soul with his act of 'cool' boy, even with him, when he entered in crisis due to his OCD.

She wasn't a perfect girl, but she was worth for many.

When she finished, he saw that she let herself fall, falling symmetrically against the grass of the park.

She removed her headphones and continued to stretch, without removing the expression of concentration from her face. She hadn't notice his presence, so he decided to break the silence.

"Maka…" he greeted politely.

"Kid!" She jumped out of fright. "You scared me" She put her hands to her chest, breathing hard and her eyes blinking open. "Don't do that"

"I'm sorry" He apologized. He noticed that she was symmetrical (as always) and that gave him calm.

"What are you doing her?" She asked recovering her breathing.

"I took a walk and stopped when I saw Black Star and Tsubaki"

"Ah well" She sighed affably. "You'll come tonight? Same time" She interrogated casually.

He nodded.

"When will we leave?"

"I don't know" He answered dejectedly, his thoughts blocked logic. He was on this mission because his father put him in, he shouldn't be so distracted in such a short time.

Maka raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Maka?" He called aware with the action of the girl.

"At the pace we're going" She decided to speak with initiative. "The next week we part, don't you agree?"

"Em" He doubted.

"We can do it" She sounded convincing. "With everything and the heat of Cairo" She smiled very sure of her words, putting her heart and soul to the duty.

Another point that Kid admired in her, a passion for accomplishing her duty regardless of the obstacles that stand in the way.

"Yes" He nodded. "We will make it"

And with that he knew it, his feelings floated in the air of conscience, which subjected him to the trance called **love.**

**PS. **New chapter update, hope you like it.

Tell me your thoughts.


	4. Let's go to vacation

**8:00 am. **

**Usual time to get up. **

The young Shinigami woke up satisfied with his work of getting up at the symmetrical hour; he dressed in an impeccable and shiny white suit, combed his hair as symmetrical as he could, counting his three lines of Sanzu to which he was already accustomed to having.

"Perfect" He flattered himself from the mirror, admired to see his reflection.

That day he would leave for Cairo in the company of his friends, especially the scythe meister with whom he would undertake that adventure.

He took out two suitcases for each hand, fortunately, he had enlisted the day before, using three hours of his morning to pack what was necessary for the trip.

Ready! Time to leave.

He had an abundant breakfast before going to the trip, since the plane's food may not be symmetrical and that would cause him to blame in flight.

He checked both bags before leaving and picking up Maka at her house, according to the plan.

From there, Black Star and Tsubaki would wait for them at the airport.

The admitted to being nervous because he would not be in his comfort zone, in his mansion and in the comfort of his marvelous symmetry of both left and right; part of growing up meant leaving aside the material stuff and fulfilling the mission that his father so happy asked for. Defacing it would be worse than seeing asymmetry.

He trained hard in the company of Maka during the previous days, prolonging the training sessions by handling a two-headed scythe and the resonance of souls, which the Thompson sisters did it perfectly, but with Maka things got out of control the first few times in who tried to resonate, due to his conflicting thoughts of small details that made him suffer.

Details related in not failing.

Total, what he hated the most, ended up happening to him.

Feeling insecure, he abandoned the idea of perfecting the resonance of souls, but like the brilliant Shinigami he was, he ended up achieving balance and improving the technique.

He couldn't sleep with the same satisfaction that surrounded him that night.

They were ready for whatever came in combat.

* * *

He remained planted in the seat of the plane, observing the details of the clouds and comparing them with the previous ones to corroborate if they were in balance.

He was frustrated when he failed to trace them in his mind and had to keep the poorly guarded image; he brought a notebook to draw if he got bored on the eight-hour flight.

He drew a lot of clouds. Some large and others small, but clouds at least.

He smiled to himself, pleased to have drawn symmetrical clouds in the notebook.

He turned his eyes to the girl in the pigtails who was reading a book from Jules Verne, unaware of what he was doing in order to control his OCD.

"How exciting!" She said in a singing voice.

He was curious to know what she read with so much charisma, but he dared not to interrupt her; it would be very impolite of him to do that.

To his misfortune, Black Star pulled the book from her hands with a mocking gesture.

"Instead of reading, better pay attention to your God" He said in heroism.

"Give me my book" She demanded with her eyebrows bent and her fists raised.

"You can't ignore my great existence" He continued.

"Maka" She inhaled sharp. "Chop!" A book landed with a crash on the head of the bluish boy leaving him unconscious at the time. The book flew into the air and they fell into the aisle of the seats. Kid, seizing the opportunity, stood like a spring and went for the book before her. He extended it and with a lovely smile, he said.

"Here you go, Maka"

"Thanks, Kid" She took it carefully and gave him a shy smile, but at the same time relieved.

"If it's not rude of me, I want to ask you something" He sat comfortably in the assigned seat, placing himself symmetrically.

"Tell me" She was taking a seat, looking for the page where she had stayed.

"Are you nervous about the mission?" He asked interested. "I mean, you don't have Soul on your side and I imagine it is essential for you to have him by your side" He swallowed, regretting immediately by asking her such a rash question. Maka looked at him, lowering the book in her hands.

"Yes, I admit being nervous" She confessed wrinkling her eyebrows. "But at the same time I think it's a good experience to adapt to the new, you don't look at it the same way?"

He didn't expect to come up with such a safe answer, well thought and a positive outlook. If he admired her for everything that made her up, now he admired her twice as much as before.

He nodded admitting that perhaps working with people he trusted would be a fantastic experience.

* * *

"We've arrived" Maka sighed as she entered her tiny room. "So we'll spend the next few days here" She told Tsubaki.

"Apparently"

The boys would stay in the next room, for privacy reasons.

"I don't want to stay with Kid" Black Star denied, entering the room where the two girls barely laid their baggage on the floor. "Maka, I exchange with you, I prefer to stay with Tsubaki" He knelt in a pleading pose.

"That's a no" Maka blushed just like Tsubaki.

Kid entered seconds later with a disbelieving gesture.

"Black Star, leave the girls alone" He gave him a zape, frowning. "An apology for that" He nodded apologetically and grabbed his shirts by the back and pulled him out of the room, when.

Entering his room, he blew in frustration, holding his hand to his black hair and prepared to gently massage it.

_That Black Star was about to do something out of my control, thankfully I reacted on time and intervened. _

Black Star got out of his trance when he saw the serious gesture of Kid watching him intensely, in search of an imperfection in his face.

"Get away from me" He exclaimed chased away. "The big me won't share a room with anyone"

"But you wanted to exchange me for Tsubaki" He intercepted raising his eyebrow, crossing his arms on the bed. "It is not right to share a room with a woman who is not your partner"

"Get out of my room" He ordered blushing, pointing at the door.

"No"

"Then I get out" He turned his back and took his things ready to leave. "I don't plan to share a room with a madman for symmetry"

"What? Hey! Where do you think you are going?" He put a frightened face, within that serious gesture he could express a few emotions, but concise. He ran behind the bluish boy in a hurry. "Black Star don't be stubborn"

But it was too late, he was already in the girls room making a fuss because he didn't plan to share a room with a 'madman for symmetry; and it damaged his mentality of the 'perfect God'. Kid rolled his eyes, his hands on his waist totally indignant.

Now he had two beds and a tiny room just for him.

_There is nothing wrong with being a perfectionist, I don't hurt anyone. On the contrary, I benefit the population with order and balance, I only live for symmetry. It is my way of life. _

Well, he went into the room with the intention of accommodating it so that it was habitable for someone like him; a balanced room both right and left, to end with a touch of his heady Shinigami lotion that he used every day.

* * *

After finishing the arrangements of the tiny room, he went down to the hotel cafeteria to eat a bite alone, since Maka and the others had eaten at the airport when they arrived, while he didn't want to try any food.

He thought he saw that the food was not symmetrical to his liking, rather than that the one of the hotel at least had a certain structure.

The heat of Cairo did not displease him at all, on the contrary, it seemed rejuvenating to find himself in an area of desert heat where there was the possibility of seeing historical monuments invaded with symmetry and that led him to want to take a night walk through the pyramids in his flying skateboard.

He returned to the room to do an order check inside before taking the walk he longed to have.

He summoned Beelzebub and began to fly through the air with all the gracefulness and agility he had to ride the skateboard. He toured the beautiful pyramids in the middle of the night, admiring the architecture he liked so much to see in the books he read in the library of the Shibusen; he was lost in the pyramids of Giza, staying planted at a precise angle that allowed him toes them with an indescribable beauty, one that he would keep forever from that movement.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed, extending his arms at par. "The world is becoming symmetrical" He sang to himself, as he flew deftly through the air pleased to have seen masterpieces paused by time, works impregnated with symmetry.

Returning to his room, he placed his symmetrical pajamas and jumped to sleep.

The knocking on the door took him out of the bed that he so longed for.

He was surprised to see that it was Maka with two symmetrical pigtails and pajamas on.

"Maka…" He spoke embarrassed, blinking.

"Kid" She bowed in a slight bow, giving him a sideways smile.

"What brings you here at this time? Do you need anything?" He asked, yawning.

"Can I… stay in your room?" She sounded awkward with that question.

"How!" He exclaimed exorbitant. "If it is for Black Star I can go for him and take him to my room, no problem" He replied.

Maka gave him a blushing refusal.

"It's not necessary" She said stumbling. "It's that he's taking over the bed and I have nowhere to sleep"

"You don't have two beds?" He asked perplexed, still not letting her pass the door.

"We only have one" She replied with a pout.

He thought a few seconds coloring with what will come next.

"Well, go ahead" He agreed only because she was his friend, the responsible and intelligent girl. She smiled gratefully and took a few timid steps towards the room that fortunately had two beds.

"I would say you can take whatever you like" He started with a nervous laugh. "But I already took the left bed"

"Kid" She shrugged. "Any bed would be fine, I settle for the leftover"

He saw that she moved the blankets asymmetrically and without a doubt the air escaped from his lungs strongly.

"You're ruining the symmetry!" His nerves exploded, bumping his head. Maka looked at him in fright and raised her hands up with her eyes jumping out of her orbs and her lips pressed in a straight line.

"Kid, I'm sorry" She apologized before he intervened in the process and accommodated the blankets in a balanced way.

"Let me fix it" He said offering himself gravely, he repaired the asymmetry that he said, disturbed his order. "Fixed!" He jumped in his taste for his impeccable arrangement with the blankets and the special folded so that Maka could cover and uncover without complications. A true feat on his part for being a perfectionist who loves symmetry.

"Thank you… Kid" She murmured scared to see him in the pure state of the OCD get going.

.

.

.

.

**PS.** I apologize for not posting a chapter much sooner but I was concentrated on my other projects, and furthermore please enjoy the story, leave your comments and thank you for commenting about the chapters.


	5. In action!

He was awakened by a sharp jolt on the sides and part of his shoulders, rolling. He ended up falling out of bed with everything and pillow.

He opened one eye and then the next, disturbed by being awakened in a very unpleasant way. He glanced to see the cause of his unpleasant awakening.

It couldn't be Maka, because he didn't see the girl's pigtails or listen to her giggles.

Tsubuki less, she was very respectful of him and would even said to be intimidated by his presence.

Black Star would be the most obvious.

Indeed, he was absolutely right to suspect such issues as those.

The heroic and loud laughter gave him stupor, he let out a groan and covered himself with the leftover blankets.

"You dare to ignore your God" He said challenging. Kid let out another groan of annoyance.

**"****MAKA-CHOP!"** A book crashed into the head of the blue-haired one leaving him unconscious on the floor of the room; kid decided to move, unwilling to start the day with shouts and voices around him, he preferred to get up and see what was happening clearly.

Standing, he saw the unconscious body of the blue-haired man lying next to him, Tsubaki with a terrified face when he saw her meister on the floor, while Maka was dressed in her typical battle attire with her two perfect pigtails and an angry gesture for the screams of Black Star.

"Good morning" Maka said with a small smile. He nodded and went to the bathroom to get ready as it took a long time to prepare thanks to his fixed interest in perfection and symmetry.

They knocked on the bathroom quietly.

"Yes?" He said on the air.

"Kid, we'll go to have breakfast" Maka warned.

"Ah! sure" He answered calmly; He brushed his hair hard so it would be perfect and fit. His three lines of Sanzu kept making him bad when he saw them in his head. I_ am an asymmetrical garbage! Garbage, garbage, a shame from Shinigami._

He bumped his head before going down to breakfast with the rest.

* * *

"Kid, tell us who we face?" Maka asked cautiously. Everyone was finishing breakfast and there was a time when they had to agree to formulate and effective attack plan.

"It's a witch who is responsible for resuscitating mummies during the night" He explained slowly and in detail. "She sends to the mummies to feed on human souls, so that they are reproduced a lot like rats; a total disaster" He recalled having completely destroyed the Anubis pyramid due to his tantrum by symmetry.

"You mean she is a strong rival?" Maka asked interested in the subject.

"Yes, but I could do it alone" He replied cautiously. "Doing it with you will be much simpler than it seems" He assured of good omen, trusting the skills of his friends, they would finish early.

"No problem for the big me!" Black Star interposed fiercely. "Anyway, you took my glory with that mission" Tsubaki embarrassed tried to calm her meister uselessly.

"The glory, you say?" Ironized Kid raising an eyebrow.

"Guys don't fight" Maka pointed out, angry at the exchange. "Although the mission seemed simple as Kid says, you don't hace to take it lightly"

"You're right" Tsubaki replied in a shy voice. "It's a mission after all"

The two boys were appeased, looking at each other with stealth and high attention.

Kid knew that Black Star had resented him since he took the mission of Anubis long time ago and having achieved it alone, meant part of his greatness as the son of Shinigami-sama. There was also the fact that he also resented him for defeating him twice in combat, both in possession of his two guns and disarmed; there was no doubt that he was much stronger and capable of fighting than Black Star.

However, he gave credit for the great self-esteem he possessed and the self-centeredness characteristic of his personality greatly drove students away.

His compulsive mania of wanting to be the best did not cast doubt on her, because she had the compulsion of perfection everywhere and the mania of symmetry governed his judgment in any case.

"Then, what will be the plan of attack?" Maka broke the silence that had taken place between the two boys. "Kid?" She spoke to him waiting for his response, seeing him patiently.

"Mummies are symmetrical" He admitted ashamed for almost dying due to his mania of symmetry. "They pyramids are alike"

"Don't tell me you're not going to attack just for your obsession" Black Star scoffed at greatness.

"Black Star" She called intimidated, Tsubaki. "Respect Kid a little more"

Maka seemed uncomfortable with the boy's screams, and only limited to glancing at him every time he spoke stupidly.

"If there is an element of asymmetry, I will not stop in destroying its existence" He assured looking at became symmetrical he would not attack his form was affected by any physical means, it would end everything.

"I will take it into account" She assured her hands crossed, nodding.

"The witch's soul is not dangerous" He clarified taking advantage of the issue. "On they contrary, she was devoured by the mummy of the pyramid at once"

"Devoured?" Maka repeated uncertainly.

He nodded.

"But how? I don't see it possible"

"I don't know, it just happened" He concluded without a doubt. "When I arrived with the main mummy, the witch had ceased to exist because I did not perceived her soul anywhere, psyche I concluded that she was devoured by the mommy since she was going through a mutation of her original form and was transformed into a pre-Kishin" He explained his theory, which apparently made sense, because Maka agreed with that assumption, while the other two lived in the clouds.

"Interesting" She blew uncertainly. "Are we also attacking mummies that are reproduced like rats?"

Kid nodded skeptically.

"I see" She nodded. "Hey pay attention. " She demanded with authority, being the leader of the group should impose order among the teammates.

"Don't order your God" Black Star snapped indignantly.

Maka gave him an annoyed look.

"Black Star and Tsubaki will take care of the main mummy" She started with content. "Because the main element is symmetrical, Kid and I will take care of the following mummies, those that have consumed human souls" She paused briefly, before concluding. "Do you agree?"

Everyone nodded.

"Maka" Tsubaki spoke with doubt.

"Tell me"

"And what about the witch?" She questioned fearfully.

"Tsubaki, don't worry" Interrupted her meister shouting. "Your God will take care of that"

Kid and Maka cast discomfort glances at what she ended up saying.

"We'll leave in an hour" She warned firm. "See you outside the hotel"

* * *

After the hour…

The suffocating heat of Cairo crackled through the air, was subjected to intense and at the same time dry winds, exposing the arid desert land to be contemplated with uncertainty; the lack of green areas gave him the appearance of a sunset without a horizon, a flat and vain terrain that seizes the secrets of eternity and incites madness.

The group of teens were going where history took another course totally different from that provided by the human eye. Devouring human souls for a corrosive purpose.

Such barbaric acts were to be stopped by these intrepid young men who risked their lived to save other strangers.

Kid flew in his skateboard in the company of Maka in her weapon form, while Black Star ran through the arid desert sand without flinching that the dryness of the weather diminished his physical abilities, his weapon also in hand.

The pyramid to which they were heading was one beyond the valley of the death, through a hollow of arid land where at first sight it was seen as a bottomless pit, but using the perception of souls it was proven that this was the correct location where these similar individuals were hidden in darkness.

They entered through the earth hole, where Maka and Tsubaki took their human form.

Kid took a handkerchief out of his black skull suit and covered his nose, disturbed by the suffocating oxygen.

"It smells bad" Maka commented, uncomfortable with the surrounding of the pyramid.

"It's nothing!" Black Star exclaimed ecstatic. "This is no big deal for the big me"

"Don't let your guard down" Kid warned, remembering that a perfectly symmetrical ball hit him on one of the halls and admired her ecstatically with its shape.

"It's scary to be in here" Commented Tsubaki, shrugged, clinging to Black Star who didn't even flinch her off her.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki" Black Star snapped heroically. "Your God will protect you"

"Stay quiet!" Kid shut up, with a warning look. He sensed waves of the soul that echoed through the dark walls.

Maka stopped dead.

Most likely, she had perceived the waves of the soul with better clarity than his, since she was the best at using the perception of souls.

"How dare you shut up your God!" The blue-haired boy exclaimed indignantly.

"Shut up" Maka ordered severely, eyebrows raised and overflowing in place analysis.

Tsubaki put her hand on his meister's mouth by panicking when she saw Kid and Maka in presence looking for the origin of the should somewhere in the pyramid.

Maka took a few steps forward with caution, using the tip of her toes swinging from side to side. Widely opening the orbs of her green eyes.

There appeared intelligible forms in full darkness, taking into account the scarce light that the candles provided, did not expect them to have very peculiar.

She turned and saw that none of her friends had seen those shapes with smiling faces that were even terrifying to touch them; mummies wrapped in brown fragrant fabrics and fake smiles with swollen red lips moved slowly in light jumps without the use of legs to move towards her.

She inhaled before attacking one with a direct punch to one's face, throwing it instantly; She needed to alert her friends that the mummies were in their noses.

One kick in the face of the other, and two blows in the face of another.

The shouts of Black Star sounded feverish and often, to which he assumed that the three heard when attacking the mummies. The mummies shouted effervescent sound waves into the air of the place.

"Don't hear anything!" Maka exclaimed. "Kid!"

"Oi! Maka transform" The son of the Shinigami ordered coming to her side quickly.

The transformation took place in seconds, where Maka merged into a two-headed scythe being handled by the agile and flexible hands of Death The Kid.

"We got ahead" Black Star had pierced the mummies with smiling faces making a spectacular jump, worthy of their high presence. Tsubaki was in the form of chains.

"Understood," Kid agreed, clinging to his new weapon for sure, hoping not to ruin this mission that he trained so hard to get used to the complicated use of a scythe.

"Kid, come on" The echo of Maka's voice echoed like music in his ears.

He nodded.

He mercilessly attacked the figures of the mummies turning the scythe causing cuts in the fabrics that enveloped them and ending with a direct and deep cut in the smiling faces that caused chills to just see them.

A punch around here and a kick from behind, an agile pirouette to dodge the figures that pursued him euphorically and eager to consume his Shinigami soul, which he had no soul, but it was tempting to possess his supernatural powers.

He ran with the scythe in his hand, taking an alternative corridor guided by the perception of the soul of the main mummy that controlled the rest of the living spectra of rotten smell.

"Outside here" He exclaimed as he ran quickly through the halls and small spaces to move freely due to the small amount of oxygen in the place. "Asymmetric figures, they don't deserve to exist!"

"Kid, cal down" Maka ordered severely. "If you get distracted, they will take your soul of Shinigami"

"I know" He clarified with a hurried gesture. "But it's horrible to see asymmetrical things, they don't deserve to exist on earth"

"Let's go to Black Star" She suggested persuasively. "I feel that we can with it" He smiled slightly, but that smile gave him peace to continue the mission.

_She's right, I'm here doing my my tantrums while my friends risk their lives for the mission._

He summoned Beelzebub and began to walk harder, although the mummies chased him screaming incoherently in the air, he continued in search of his egocentric friend.

Obeying the instructions of her perceptive friend, it didn't take long to find the target of the place.

He ran into a large room full of pure gold, candles lit the room better than the previous illuminations, a coffin languished at a prominent height, carrying in its contours an inclusive perfection and brimming with gold everywhere.

Streamers attacked Black Star who did not give up on opening the coffin and attacking whoever was inside causing such a commotion.

They noticed another detail that he did not live when he performed the mission of Anubis: another mummy protected the prominent coffin that was the object to be destroyed.

_It can not be! Two mummies ... worse! They are symmetrical, I can't attack them they are too perfect in their structure and shape._

He knelt motionless, leaving the mission aside.


	6. Confrontation

"Kid! Listen" Maka implored being on the floor in the form of a scythe. "Don't pay attention to symmetry right now"

"I can't attack!" He lamented in deplorable state, critic could say. Lying on the floor like a living dead man, he violently jerked his hair to bang his head against the ground, causing swelling in his forehead.

The remaining streamers attacked him, piercing his stomach, Maja without tolerating seeing that atrocity left her weapon form remembering the oath that was made to lower the guard, the damage he did to Soul because of her.

She shook her head, fused part of her weapon form and sharp pointed blades appeared at the ends of her body covering half of her forearms and much of her calves and shins; a scythe came out of her back.

She streaked the streamers aggressively those who attacked her meister in critical condition of OCD.

"Black Star" She called her friend hard. "You have to make the two mummies asymmetrical!" She shouted effusively.

"It's not a problem for a God of my caliber!" He replied fervently.

"Here I go" She quickly approached the coffin dodging the remaining streamers that threatened his safety, but could not cross it due to the scythes that came out of her human body. They broke contact.

The protective mummy struck her in the head causing her to fall loudly on the floor, landing sitting down.

She turned back, kicking the streamers; she made a big jump, falling to the mummy's forearm and with an altered movement she cut the cloth that wrapped around it using the blades of her legs and that of the forearms pierced what was left of the other pierced part her legs did.

She threw herself behind the mommy and from a scourge of her forearm broke the symmetry of the coffin of the main mummy, leaving an evil line in the lower right.

Black Star taking advantage of the girl's piercing, opened the other remaining arm making an even larger and more extensive piercing. The mummy screamed in fear for running out of arms, rocking in the hobbies of her screams to syncopates.

"Kid!" Maka shouted, dodging the rough kicks of the protective mummy. "They are asymmetrical! look"

Seeing the unconscious boy on the floor, was the warning that she needed to shake it to make him come to his senses. There was no other alternative for the problem.

She returned reluctantly to Kid, but widely concerned about the safety of this to whom she had high respect and admiration, being her friend she wanted him as such.

"Kid!" She shouted his name without getting an answer.

Desperate she ended up reaching him, agitated by the rapid running to reach him; she shook him violently to see him react. He had his eyes lost.

"Kid! They are already asymmetrical" She repeated asymmetry several times until she saw signs of recover in the boy of the three lines.

Streamers threatened to attack him, this time in the chest; Maka reacted to the threat of tedious things, threw Kid's body away from danger and turned back kicking the streamers of the streamers with the edges of his scythes.

Although she failed to dodge one at all, he managed to break the fabric of her combat coat without penetrating the skin, fortunately.

Seeing that the remains of the streamers fell into the air in brown blankets with the smell of rot, she deduced that they were already dead.

She turned to see Kid's unconscious body on the floor, shot with his body's limbs turned and asymmetrical.

An idea landed in her mind.

"Kid you are asymmetrical" She announced to the four winds. "You're asymmetrical! asymmetrical!"

"A ridiculous asymmetric" Black Star exclaimed ending up destroying the protective mummy. "Incapable to defeat the great me, your God!"

"Asymmetrical" Tsubaki joined.

Suddenly, cries of panic emerged from the throat of the young Shinigami in despair, exclaiming and lamenting his asymmetry and his full existence.

"I'm asymmetrical garbage! Pure accumulated garbage" He lamented fervently, pulling the black hair from his head.

Maka grateful to see him react, approached him.

"Kid is a lie" She laughed complacently. "You are perfect! I just did it so you would wake up" She also made a warning. "Don't do that again, you scared me" She slapped him on the face ant then on the other cheek for balance.

"Why did you do that?" He looked shocked.

"For you to react" She replied in the air. "We need to take the other mummy"

"Don't be afraid! I'll take care of the two" Announced Black Star, elated.

Maka brought a hand to her forehead, exhausted.

"Kid, the coffin is asymmetrical" She said cautiously.

"What!" He exploded with his eyes blank. "That thing doesn't deserve to live" He kept the ruined form of the coffin. "It's an impediment" He replied in despair, standing up. "Maka, transform" He ordered changing his countenance to a serious, annoyed and determined to kill.

"Yes"

She soon became a weapon falling into the air at its firm grip, turning it determined to what he would do next.

"Get out living disaster!" He exclaimed seriously. "I'll finish with you" He threatened gravely in his voice.

"I'll take care of it" Black Star announced in an offended pose. "I won't let a Shinigami beat me" He replied annoyed.

"Em… Black Star" Tsubaki replied quietly. "I don't think he heard you"

"Nonsense!" He denied indignantly. "Of course he listens to me" He affirmed. "Or not, Kid?"

He didn't answer.

"Oi! Don't ignore your God!" He shouted.

The coffin door opened forward, revealing a totally different giant body and oblivious to a normal mummy. Rotting bandages with a bad smell and physical condition, a scruffy crown, extravagant and stunning ornaments were decaying from their disastrous figure, matted coatings revealed a spooky figure. For Kid, an impediment to life.

"I'll finish with you" He speak hoarsely to the mummy. "You're a simple thing, Shinigami"

What an unpleasant voice! Kid complained with disgust.

"Kid, I don't perceive the soul of a with" Maka said suspiciously. "Could it be as you mentioned it this morning? It doesn't seem normal"

"I will finish with this artifice" He expressed with disdain. "Such an unbalanced thing does not deserve to exist; I live for a world where the balance reigns among all of us, I will not allow figure like this to tear down my ideals"

Kid's soul grew automatically, naturally, increasing in muscular strength and in conflicting waves that previously took him to his tantrums of asymmetry.

Maka noticed this progressive growth, seeing that the Shinigami's soul was transformed into an immense energy ready for destruction.

It was an immense burden for the girl to bear, so she decided that the moment of attack should be immediate before leaving her weapon form.

"I will be a pleasure to consume your precious soul" The mummy sing with superiority "And that of your companions"

Black Star was going to attack, but he was stopped by the violent impulses of the young Shinigami who lost his sanity if he continued to see the mummy much longer.

"This is your end, mummy" He announced before taking the first blow.

"Don't star without your God!" Black Star seemed to lose his nerves of his selfishness. "This is my glory!"


	7. Wanderings of perfection

A gigantic fist came out of the mummy's back, in the form of a circle full of bandages. He hit the floor with a crash, causing the movements to cause imbalances in the boys. Thing that did not happen.

Black Star attacked with Tsubaki in the form of a ninja star, cutting the fist of his back, dropping it without any importance; the bandages fell apart when the fist was deformed.

Kid became increasingly impatient, intense desires to completely destroy the existence of the mummy consumed him alive.

"Kid, calm down" Maka said worried.

"I have to destroy that thing, I can't let it live!" He expressed in discouragement, squeezing the grip of the scythe between his two hands.

"You can't attack without planing" She said bewildered. "Kid, this isn't you" She pointed out in warning.

The words were cemented in his mind incapable of reasoning, the connections of his brain collided with each other in a vicious cycle. One part of him needed to act without thinking and the other told him that he needed Maka's company to act as a team.

"We will die if you acto impulsively" She spoke with content. "We can deal with this, but together"

_Together huh?_ His OCD side yelled at him to destroy the mummy, while the true side of his being was revealed with strength.

_Together, it will be. _

His feelings for the girl flourished in that mania for perfection, breaking the scheme that upset him with dominant content. He admired Maka a lot, but he still didn't know if he felt anything more than friendship for her, however, when he heard those words, there was no doubt about what he refused to accept.

He liked and admired her.

"You're right" He admitted the defeat of his symmetry crisis.

Maka sighed in fright, perplexed as she couldn't be.

"What did you say?" She snapped incredulously.

"We will attack together" He said convinced of his decision. "What to do you say, Maka?" He looked at her intensely, noting that her cheekbones were slightly red and her smile appeared from ear to ear.

She nodded.

"Do we resonate?" He suggested.

"Wait a little" She snapped. "Why don't we try to weaken it and then we resonate" She suggested.

Kid just thought about it a bit until he ended up accessing in Maka's suggestion.

"I perceive that he has a powerful soul" She commented when Kid elegantly attacked the gigantic asymmetric body of the mummy, while Black Star was the one who did the most damage. "It's because he absorbed the witch and is using the power of this to increase the force of his blows"

"I will take it into account, thanks Maka" He emphasized the latter in a thankful tone. He knew that Soul was not one of those who gave his arm to twist and much less give suggestions in the midst of combat, leaving Maka at the expense of her own knowledge. He wanted at least that she felt taken into account in the midst of combat, and thanks to that, he felt the emotion of the girl increase in the waves of her soul in positive and clean energies, capable of giving him alternative energy—so to speak— to the moment in which he began to make the cuts in the gigantic smelly body.

"Asymmetrical trash!" He yelled at him giving a total cut of his right arm.

"Oi! Don't take my glory" Black Star shouted with Tsubaki as a sword.

Seeing that Kid ignored him , he added. "Do you dare to challenge your God?" He inquired, frowning in greatness.

"Silence!" Kid ordered, seriously.

The mummy pulled an extra arm from its back. "How!" Kid exclaimed, taken suddenly by aback.

"Kid, watch out!" Maka warned strongly; a surplus hand waved through the air, causing him to crash full body towards the wall. "Are you okay?…Kid!" Maka sounded worried and rightly, and with much reason, he was flogged violently.

"This is nothing" He spoke sounding furious, not with her, but with the cause of the accident. "That asymmetrical garbage deserved to disappear"

A silence was applied by the girl with the pigtails who reflected on performing the resonance of souls or not. She decided that she was the most sensible and fastest to finish the mission as soon as possible, she was getting tired as a weapon and Kid's energies were a huge burden to bear.

"Kid, let's do it" She suggested determined. He looked at her seriously, slowly and that was where they appreciated how admirable each one was in his extension. How wonderful they could be from now on, determined to play it for fulfilling duty, despite not having perfected the resonance of souls.

He nodded.

"Resonance of souls!" They talked at the same time.

Their fused souls were complemented by an impeccable, amazing tuning, and they will even say that it was unusual. The energy they shared increased with the intensity of palpably possessing thousands of souls in a glass cup. A cup that although fragile, kept inside the best secrets of the universe.

That was the sensation Death The Kid experienced when resonating, an unknown and alien energy to his body, but at the moment one he longed to feel in his life.

He had practiced soul resonance with her several times, but he never felt it as strongly as he had at this time.

Blissful to live, he concentrated frowning strictly, in a dominant, even mysterious control of his person.

The shape of the scythe became an intense reddish, displaying white lines in its orb ... Sanzu's lines merged with the scythe's flashes in short tune.

Sanzu's lines joined together in a complete spiral, an entire and bombastic circle that gave him the certainty that perfection could be achieved in a period of life. At least, he didn't belittle the shape of the weapon he carried in his hand, but he fervently assured that he loved seeing that form of perfection as close to him as a kind of lucky charm.

Here we go!

He took turns trained with the weapon in hand at different circumference points, clinging to his own fate, to what he would achieve and carry out in seconds.

A brief breath of air was taken, feeling the heat of the place and an instant suffocation cementing its system in primitive instinct.

"Everything of you is an impediment" He nailed the double scythe on the mummy as a stake, penetrating it into a growing and effective cut that the mummy did not have time to scream and move because it disintegrated instantly when it was cut by the young Shinigami. "I can't let you be!" He said in an exhaustive scream, coming out from the very bowels of his body.

He exerted pressure on the cut seeing how the bandage object disappeared from view, its shape dissipated and ceased to exist in the human world.

Seconds later, there was nothing left, not even a particle of the object. Any…

He remained petrified as a statue observing a spot in the place, a scent of rotten running through his nostrils being nauseous to his person. He released the scythe from his grip, confused with what happened before. He felt in a very ephemeral time trance and alien to his body, normal.

He could not clarify whether he was comfortable with what he experienced or satisfied with his achievement. The mummy's soul rested in the air, floating without direction like a lifeless being.

Waiting to be obtained as the ideal reward of the boys who managed to challenge the complicated circumstances of the mission.

"Kid?" A soft touch brushed his shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" He sighed exhausted, without taking his eyes off anything. "I'm just tired"

"You can't stand anything!" Black Star's screams could be heard in the distance. "This is nothing for the amazing me, I can do everything" He boasted gloriously.

Two hands landed on his thin, narrow shoulders.

He supposed they were his weapon and he was right to deduce it.

"Maka" He saw her sideways. "Give me a few minutes to recover, I still don't understand what happens with me" He inhaled some oxygen, adding. "Do you think you can talk to my father and tell him that we complete the mission?"

She nodded, looking worried.

He felt the healing process that his body naturally exercised when he suffered wounds in combat. His stomach tickled, like tingling invading his stomach mouth. The swelling of his forehead ceased rapidly.

It only remained to get out of that spooky and disturbing place for the eyes.

He seemed to be in a lethargic trance, but at the same time a very oddly complacent one, but he did not feel dissatisfied with living.

On the contrary, grateful to have experienced as much freedom of movement as it was that I did not want it to end so soon. However, it should be said that the sensation would not be forgotten and he would be more than willing to accept another mission involving Maka as his weapon anywhere in the globe.

He left his thoughts related to perfection and headed for the road back to the exit.

Black Star had taken possession of the soul that they released in the pyramid, both the protective and the main one, since Maka and Kid were not trained to assume that responsibility because they already had their weapons separately.

"Come on, it's time to leave this horrendous place" He warned seriously, putting his hands in his pockets with disdain and disturbance.

Maka had finished giving the statement to his father and the other two were admiring the beauty of pure gold in the pyramid. Black Star was hysterical because not even an artifact could be taken from the place.

"It's for your sake" Maka replied, with her hands on her forehead. "Gold is not everything in life"

"Yes" Said Kid. "Getting material things won't help you"

"You're envious!" He supposed exclaiming as always.

"Envious is a little thing" Ironized Kid.

"Changing the subject" Maka intervened with curiosity. "What will we do after this? I mean, we complete the mission, and then?"

Everyone looked at questioningly on the subject.

What would they do after they fulfilled their mission?


	8. Under the sun

"Maka forgive me" Kid repeated that phrase several times until he touched a nerve of the girl with the green eyes.

"Kid, it's okay" She replied, frowning.

"It's not alright" He denied frustrated with his past actions "It's my fault, everyone almost lost their lived" He stuck his forehead with the palm of his hand with disdain and bitterness. "My tantrums of symmetry bring out the worst in me and it is inevitable to control de urgency of wanting to repair the damage"

The girl in the pigtails lowered her hard shell and watched him quietly, realizing that the boy was telling the truth about his obsessions, those who made fun of them or those who looked at him like an impediment. No one showed understating with him.

She bowed to the tall body of the boy who kept complaining about what he caused or could have caused if he had been unconscious for much longer. She hugged him, slowly feeling the boy's back that when she touched him she felt soft and warm despite him being a Shinigami.

"Kid, don't regret it" She muttered softly. "Be thankful that we are alive"

He soon responded by returning the hug with more strength and presence than the one she evoked on him.

He felt that they looked beyond his obsession, and that he was forgiven for what happened.

Nothing mattered but to calm down and leave behind the past that caused him pain, and endless feeling that sat on his body. Now it was disappearing as time progressed slowly with the hands of the clock.

"Thanks, Maka"

* * *

The morning in the arid desert was not the best company to hang out with friends, especially if they did not come ready to vacation.

Everyone suffered from the terrible suffocating heat, except the young Shinigami.

His pale and cold skin conditioned him to any climate anywhere in the world. Comfortable with the quality of his semi-mortal body, he chose to dress in his typical Shinigami outfit and go out in full sun in the twilight of the intense and infernal heat, appreciating all the splendor of Cairo.

If there was something he loved with pleasure, it was the desert in all its extension, both the color of the almost yellowish sand, the pyramids, the winds that blow hot air, the oasis in full nothing and what he loved most was the peace that It was obtained by flying on his skateboard.

His friends suffered due to the heat, while he neither complained of annoyance nor intelligible babble about the infernal climate radiated. They did not understand the beauty of the desert as much as he did.

Feeling limited to enjoy Cairo, he made the decision to talk to his father.

"Kiddo! Those lines of Sanzy every time I see them are more adorable!" His father greeted with emotion.

"Father" He greeted seriously. "We have accomplished the mission"

"I know, I know" He sang clapping his giant white hands. "Maka-chan told me that they did it and I am so proud that you have overcome part of your obsession with symmetry"

"I just wanted to tell you that we will go on vacation" He announced in full seriousness, raising his eyebrows. "We will take the flight to where the others are and return in eight days as we agreed"

"Of course Kiddo!" His father agreed immediately, rejoiced. "Enjoy your well deserved vacation"

"Thanks, well I'm leaving" He announced before he was going to hang up.

"Have fun, son"

He nodded before hanging up the call.

He put his hand to his forehead, prepared to face the reality of repacking the two suitcases in perfect order, and in short, let his friend know that they would run in with the others to the beach for the next eight days.

Of course he felt anxious, spending a few days in the company of Maka made him nervous, with his newfound feelings he became aware of everything that happened in the surroundings including symmetry.

He left the hotel room, in search of his friends who would probably be having a few snacks in the hotel cafeteria.

He was correct in assuming such matters, because all three were there.

"Hello guys" He greeted courteously, taking the incitement. "I come to give you an announcement"

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka and Black Star were fighting for a sandwich in the middle of the table.

"We'll go to the beach with Should and the others" He announced clearly, stopping the actions of the other two who where fighting over the blissful bite. "For the next eight days, we will leave early tomorrow" He left room for a brief silence so that the idea was cemented in their heads. "Any objections?"

"None whatsoever" Maka commented, giving Black Star a murderous look.

"All right" Tsubaki nodded with a small smile.

"I agree to go to show my greatness" Black Star nodded victoriously. "It will be the era of the great me!" He laughed shallowly.

Maka put a hand to her head in frustration, Kid approached to take a seat next to the firl with some nervousness.

"What era is it?" Maka inquired.

"Mine!"

"We live in the 21st century" Kid, intervened with disdain, "The era of technology"

"Nonsense!" Defended the boy concerned by the eyes of both. "My era!"

"Black Star, slow down, yes?" Tsubaki tried to persuade him.

"You are daring to challenge your God! How to keep my arms crossed" He replied indignantly, with his eyebrow raised.

"I just came to let you know about the plans, it's not for you to fight" He explained trying to fix the situation. "Please have respect both of you" He pointed to Black Star and Maka with pure seriousness. "We are friends and fellow fighters, that means we must stay together no matter what lies ahead"

A silence was applied between the three looking lightly, meditating on Kid's words that were simple but straight to the point, with the sole purpose of replenishing the constant fights for stupidities of Maka and Black Star for trivial things.

Their rivalry made them look ridiculous everywhere and all the circumstances in which they were subjected.

Kid for the good of Maka, he wanted to see her always calm and smiling, but unfortunately that was not the case forever, however, he had the advantage of being able to live with the girl with the pigtails without being limited by the absorbent weapon of her—Soul—.

At least for now, because the next day they would see their weapons on the beach and again would not have the opportunity to live with her alone.

He would take advantage of the time available to chat alone with Maka, or at least try.

"I will try not to fight with you" She looked at the blue hair with simplicity, lacing her fingers together. "As long as you don't provoke me" She conditioned, arching his eyebrows.

"I will" He nodded in agreement. "If you accept that you can never win me" He pretended to be condescending, which did not work at all.

Maka frowned, clenching her lips in a straight and thin line, accompanied by her tightly clenched fists, ready to land on Black Star's face.

However, that was not the case and the best option.

"I accept" She nodded, noticing that it was hard for her to give her arm a twist in front of her friends, but essential for not doing so much rage during the holidays. He gave her a childish and immature image and that disliked her a lot, being the amazing scythe meister and honor student at the school, she deserved to be respected and stand firm in the worst storms.

She extended her hand to the pointy-haired boy, determined to fix her misunderstandings as an oath so she could get along better with him.

Black Star also returned the gesture with victory clearly reflected on his face. Kid feeling proud of his achievement in making them talk, he smiled sideways and softened the orbs of his golden eyes in front of his friends.

Things took a good course.

The plane trip was better quality when traveling than on the first flight, they headed from Cairo to Hawaii.

Once landing on the beach, they got off the plane pleased with the good flight of the plane.

"What a wonder!" Black Star exclaimed, opening his arms to the air. "The great me has arrived!"

"Calm down" Tsubaki tried to calm him down.

"Kid" Maka took him bu the arm, stopping him. He turned to see her better.

"Yes, Maka?"

"I know it's a little late to say it, but" She sighed affably. "Thanks for letting us spend the vacations here with the rest" She smiled, squeezing his arm.

He watched her, blushing. He nodded.

"You're welcome" He managed to articulate, ignoring the impulse to smile broadly and thus betray himself in front of everyone, being the laugh of.

* * *

They arrived by taxi to the hotel where the others were staying, very quiet compared to the odyssey that had to pass in his absence thanks to the occurrences of his father.

Leaving that aside, he was grateful that he would have at least eight days off for him alone, a time to meditate in the future what he would do after returning to Death City.

Who knows what the future would bring… good fortunes? Or error after error until it leads to chaos itself? The matter remains in view of his judgment.

These things went though his mind, while he settled in the room of the five-star hotel that his father had to pay for his friends for not being opulent like him. That didn't matter anymore, as long as they had fun, the monetary value ceased completely.

He took a slight breath as he ordered the room exclusively for this, assimilating that it had a gigantic balcony where you could appreciate the beach and the beauty of the sunset.

The color of the room was white as the moon, a king bed with thin and smooth white sheets, air conditioning, twenty-five-inch high-definition television, an extensive bathroom with the smell of yellow lemon and a wide selection of soaps to use for cleaning which was satisfactory, a mini dining room where he could have a quiet lunch in solitude and a few sofas in case of having visitors.

In itself, the presidential room.

With the task of tidying up the whole room, he rolled up the sleeves of his Shinigami suit at the same height, in case of getting dirty so that the suit would turn out left his room after about three hours of fixing it from the beginning of his arrival; he changed his outfit for a more casual one. A brown chocolate shirt with buttons and short sleeves, black suspenders, thin black pants and folded perfectly to the same extent to give it a summer effect, your typical black dress shoes and usually stylized hair in its ideal way.

The humid summer weather slowly settled in his system, assimilating that he was on vacation, precisely and not on a mission.

It was hard for him to get used to the new and oblivious to the routine, but he did not flinch in rejecting it completely. He would give it a try to a new place called Hawaii, on the island of Honolulu.

He would meet his friends on the beach, but since he was not thinking of sunning himself, he carried a black umbrella with drawings of skulls on the ends. _Everything is for symmetry_, he said.

He was not surprised to see her playing volleyball with the boys, since she was not a person who liked to lie on the sand for the purposes of tanning, on the contrary, her preferences for staying with pale skin and as clear as milk were enough to attract him he enough to say that he liked it and therefore, he would try to form a relationship beyond simple friendship.

As always, she competed with Black Star; they formed teams of two people, having on their side of the court Soul and Black Star played with Tsubaki. Simply put, the technicians played with their weapons.

He greeted Liz and Patty who were resting in the sand, and went over to see the others play beach volleyball as if their life depended on it.

The outrageous laughs of Black Star were like stabs in his ears, that laugh was too much for him to bear.

"You cheated" Maka accused him indignantly.

"That wasn't cool for you" Soul continued, arms folded with a pout on his mouth. "At least we'll take a point for cheating"

"Of course not" He refused to give his arm to twist. "You're envious of me for winning"

"That's not envy" Maka said, with the cheeks inflated from the same anger. "It's being fair"

"I know we are best friend" Soul started offended, but at the same time keeping the act of 'cool' boy. "But making those plays doesn't seem cool, give us a chance to make another play and we leave it there" He suggested at the end, trying to sound persuasive.

"Soul is right" Maka concluded, asking for the ball at her side of the court.

"If it was not enough for me to win rightfully" Black Star said with despotism. "I'll five you one more chance" He clarified, to which Soul and Maka winked pleased and shook hands.

Kid just watched the game, with the umbrella covering his entire body in order not to lose his perfect symmetry.

They threw another volleyball play as they had agreed, giving everything for everything in a complicated and stunned match full of excitement between the two sides of the court. The two played hard, to which he only hoped to see Maka's team take the victory.

After several minutes of play, the team of Soul and Maka won.

"Damm it!" Black Star knelt in rage for losing the game. Tsubaki came to support him in his disdain.

"We did it, Soul" Maka gave him a sign of approval, bumping his hands like the best friends they are.

"That was a cool play" He smiled showing his shark pointed teeth.

"The only thing they think about is playing" Liz complained, pulling him out of his contemplation trance in the final game.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked interested.

"That they are so focused on playing that they don't pay attention to other needs" She replied complaining, frowning in a shock wave.

Kid not understanding this, he wanted to insist.

"Explain to me better, Liz" He asked prudently.

"I mean you're different from the other men here" She covered her eyes with sunglasses, leaving him at the expense of seeing only her eyebrows aligned. "Soul is a good boy and I like him, I dare yo say that I am interested, but I would like him to be more attentive to me"

"You say it as if it were something bad" He said confused.

"It's because it is" She snapped impassively. "It's unforgivable that a man does not attend his girl, it's like saying that there are more important things, when it is the other way around" She crossed her arms placing them on the neck, folding her long legs in an arch. "If you allow me, I want to rest"

"Go ahead" Kid said.

He saw that Tsubaki joined them in the circle of sunbathing in the sand, he also noticed that Patty was drawing animals with a stick in the sand, talking to herself.

He shrugged, changing the direction of his course, noticing Chrona's presence under a palm tree in the company of Ragnarok who kept complaining about the bad weather conditions of the heat. The poor boy had nowhere to defend himself, although he wanted to rest in such a peaceful place.

"Hello, Chrona" He greeted him politely, passing in front.

"He-hello, Kid-kun" He nodded nervously when he saw him clearly.

He turned to Maka, who had curiously lost sight of what he talked to Liz and greeted Chrona. Where will she be?

Tempted by curiosity, he returned with Chrona and asked if he had seen where Maka went.

"Chrona, a question" He approached a safe distance, he looked nervous, moving his eyes like security cameras. "Where did Maka go?"

He pointed a few meters away to the right.

"She left with Black Star…" He commented trembling. "Soul, followed them, it seems they are going to dive"

"Thank you"

He went at a rapid pace, eager to join the three in another of his intrepid holiday adventures where the competition would not stop for anything in the world.

He grabbed the umbrella's grip, trying to avoid any direct sunlight hitting his pale skin.

Until he saw them in a diving suit, finishing adjusting the ideal frame lenses for diving, the swimming fins. They were at the dock, sitting as if waiting for something, a sign perhaps?

"Guys!" He reached out to shout, waving the umbrella to get their attention.

The three looked up, noticing his presence fortunately. He was greeted effusively from the distance they saw him.

Grateful for being noticed, he hastened his way to the dock where they were likely to swim.

"Kid, what brings you here?" Soul was the first to speak to him when he arrived at the pier.

"I saw you and I wanted to join you" He commented attentively, directing his gaze at Maka, her diver suit looked great compared to that of the boys that fit them. Her pigtails stood out from any angle where you looked at them, the swimming googles enlarged her green eyes, and that pleased him.

"Go ahead" Soul nodded.

"Yes, Kid" Maka said happily. "The suit rents for an hour in the market stall" She pointed to the small suit stand where there were two shelves to change clothes.

"Do you want to beat the big me?" Black Star sang in an ironic tone.

"Are you going to start?" Maka scolded, folding her eyebrows.

"Oi! Maka, you don't understand the importance of beating God Himself" He refuted in response and before she could say anything, he pushed her into the water.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Soul said, incredulous. Kid on the other hand, was scared and immediately worried about the well-being of the girl, wanted to dive into the water, but did not want to dirty his clothes and wrinkle. He ran to the post and asked for a diver suit, the most symmetrical he found and put it on admirable speed.

He shot out and in less than he thought he was in the warm floating water, noting that Soul and Black Star looked at him sideways, rather incredulous with his feat.

"Why did you do that too?" Soul asked, surprised.

"Em, well I" He tried to explain, but he felt a jerk on his arm that petrified him. "Oi!" He exclaimed scared.

"I caught you" Maka scoffed, floating beside her.

"Don't scare me like that" He defended himself at the expense of being blushed to see her so comfortable in his presence.

She laughed victoriously, changing her eyes to the boys.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Of course" Should nodded, standing up. "I'm going there! Make way" He threw himself into the water.

"You dare to challenge your God, eh?" Black Star exclaimed offended, throwing himself in a big jump twice as high as Soul's.

There was an explosion of water particles in the air, scattered effusively through the environment. The warmth of the drops reflected a calming effect, for the son of the Shinigami-sama, there was a sense of well-being inside for that moment when he convicted with his friends.

They swam for an hour, greeting each other every time they saw each other at a distance, they explored the wonders of the sea, the fish swimming, the crustaceans walking shyly when they saw their presence pass over them, seaweed floating as if they were in space, the sand moving every time a wave passed and ended at the edge of the beach.

Kid had never enjoyed being in the presence of water so much, freely moving to the movement of the waves to shake it, despite being stronger than the strength of the sea, he did not just let himself be carried away by the waves of the sea as long as they did not pull him open sea.

He swam mostly in the company of Soul, because Maka and Black Star were challenged to travel as many miles underwater from one particular point to another.

He watched them almost kill each other for reaching the point they had set, however, thanks to their dizzying speed, they traveled the point set several times without getting tired.

"I beat you this time, Maka" Black Star boasted as he left the sea. "It feels so good to be the best"

"At least we are at hand" She said extending her hand in peace.

He noticed that a spark arose between those two, as if they telepathed in that brief moment when they shook hands.

But he convinced himself that perhaps it was his imagination to pay too much attention to the girl in the pigtails.

"I got tired of watching them fight over everything" Soul complained with his hand on his forehead.

"Hm" Kid sighed without knowing what to say.

"It's obvious that Black Star likes Maka" He said with disdain.

"What?" His heart was completely paralyzed and he felt like perishing.

"I said it's obvious that Black Star likes Maka" He repeated emphasizing. "It's clearer than water"

"And…Maka? Do you know who she likes?" He asked tremblingly, to what Soul interpreted as a mini tantrum of his crises with symmetry because in the post of diving the letter was slightly out of place.

"Not that I know" He replied casually. "It's not like she likes anyone"

"Hm" He expressed thoughtfully.

Soul raised his eyebrow, confused with Kid's actions.

"If you think Maka likes Black Star, I doubt it" He said for sure. "She would like someone like you" He pointed out with confidence.

That gave him some self-esteem so as not to get lost in his harmful and even painful thoughts.

"Between us" He rubbed it. "Among you there could be something else, and I know it because I know her better than anyone, she is my best friend and I know what's best for her" He wink at him, smiling his teeth out.

"Hurry up!" Maka shouted from the end of the pier, Black Star took her right arm to guide her to another place. "Let's eat"

"Let's go, Kid, duty calls"

He nodded slightly, still thinking.

Just as he stepped on his foot in the sand, an alien presence to those accustomed was perceived by the young Shinigami, while Maka stopped turning around with intensity.

_What is this? I perceive a strong soul at this hour and it is close._

"What is it?" Soul asked, confused with his sudden behavior.

"There's a soul around here" He replied. "It feels strong… it seems to be a pre-Kishin"

"Here?" Soul expressed uncertain. "But" He turned to look for Maka who was petrified, carefully turning to the place where the soul waves came from. "Oi! Maka, wait for me"

He left Kid alone in that space where he was looking for the origin of the waves, a few steps rumbled with closeness, reflecting that the pre-Kishin would reach the area where everyone was a few meters away.

_I'll go for Liz and Patty._

Obviously he wanted to go with Maka, but that was the only time they worked together as a weapon and meister.

He invoked Beelzebub and went after his weapons at full throttle.

"Liz! Patty!" He exclaimed, the two girls looked at him incredulously. "Transform"

"What for?" Liz denied.

"There's a pre-Kishin nearby" He explained quickly. "Transform" He ordered.

"Yes!" Patty jumped being the first to become a gun, instantly followed by Liz who complained about being interrupted. Tsubaki when she saw them went in search for Black Star that he would surely be presuming to be able to take care of the pre-Kishin alone.

in the middle of the flight, the pre-Kishin appeared as a smelly ball about fifteen meters high and twice as wide, without a face of a special color (mixture of chocolate coffee and pale pink), had four arms with claws, feet with light claws, and a mouth with sharp fangs.

He roared fiercely.

Kid without thinking, was the first to attack the smelly beast with great intensity and frequency in the shots.

"What an ugly thing" Liz commented nauseous.

"It's not a pig that makes mu" Patty sang between giggles.

"Girls, if you don't want to see it, you can close your eyes" Kid suggested.

Maka and Soul were in ground-level combat, apparently arguing; Black Star and Tusbaki were planted on the beast's back, invoking his great power and the weight of his great existence at four winds.

"Oi! It's not time to play" Maka exclaimed, seeing him planted there.

"What a cool little thing" Soul followed. "Maka! Be careful" Three arms hit the scythe meister, who dogged the attack despite having so little escape, staying in a static pose in the middle of the sand letting go of Soul.

_It was close_. The young Shinigami sighed with relief, almost losing control of his actions when he saw Maka in danger.

Annoyed, he made a direct attack on the beast, cutting off one of the four arms of a single well positioned shot.

"Well donde Kid!" Liz shouted surprised.

Maka got up and greeted him with thanks for knocking his arm.

"Excellent aim, Kid" She said, to which he blushed and finally nodded.

Black Star did not want to stay behind the fight, cut off the other arm of the beast with the star of sharp edges that Tsubaki could transform, the animal writhed in pain with a burning scream.

Maka stood at the bottom of the animal, between both legs following the movements cautiously and slowly, holding the scythe with both hands.

"What are you doing?" Kid wondered.

"Kid stop worrying and better end up with that ugly thing" Liz intervened. "Maka has her reasons to get down there"

"But…" He wanted to protest but it was useless.

"I'm right to tell you" She snapped looking more mature than him. "Now focus on making her job easier"

"You're right to tell me that"

He shook his head and continued to make several shots in the arms of the beast that threatened to pull him from the skateboard where he flew, fortunately, his excellent balance made him the most complicated work to the beast.

"I can't let you be, asymmetrical thing" He knocked both arms with great intensity, twisting the beast in agonizing pain.

Then, Maka came out below the animal using a deep cut in the animal's crotch, causing him to lose his balance and control of the movements.

"Excellent cut, Maka" Soul complemented proudly.

"Now, Soul" She said, placing herself in the position of resonance of souls.

"Resonance of Souls!" Both chanted, achieving the perfect balance in seconds. That technique was already perfected and well forged to work in a short time of having invoked.

"Don't take my glory!" Black Star exclaimed offended.

However, Kid knew that he had contributed his actions to free Maka's way to completely destroy it.

From a deep and progressive cut he ended up killing the pre-Kishin, splitting it into two equal parts. Suddenly, an almost translucent ball turned into the animal, meaning that it disintegrated with speed. That layer was formed until it expanded in a counterattack of what was happening and it was a thousandth of a second for everyone to be shot through the air on a large scale.

Kid failed to fall off the skateboard, clinging to not let go of his weapons, he planted himself on the skateboard, being shot by hurricane winds of broad spectrum, engulfed in whirlwinds of condensed air.

The screams of both girls deafened the passage.

After a few minutes he returned to the ideal orbit, recovering from the terrible turns of the wind.

Breathing in large breaths, he squeezed the guns accompanied by his agitated breaths.

Suddenly a reality sat on his head. Maka

"Where is Maka?" He asked in the air, waiting for answers.

"I didn't see her, Kid" Liz answered doubtfully.

"Me neither" Patty followed. "Perhaps she flew like the birds"

"Patty, don't tell Kiddo that" Liz replied flinching. "Kid, we better look for her, she must have fallen into the sea"

"Sea!" His blood froze like an iceberg, thinking about the worst scenarios and for having, tormenting poor Shinigami's mind.

He flew through the air, opening his eyes as much as he could, running from the edge of the beach to the beginning of the open sea, without any trace.

Between the advance of time it circulated, it became insane if time continued to pass frequently; Soul also did not appear floating in the sea in the company of the scythe meister.

"She won't have fallen in the sand?" Liz suggested, trying to support him.

"I don't think so, she was the closest to the explosion" He corrected seriously, bending his eyebrows with rage while on the verge of madness. "Or could be" And idea seizing his brain. "That Black Star has seen her"

"Well, Kiddo" Liz said with a sarcastic smile. "Let's find your girl"

Kid blushed like a tomato at such an attribute, however, he didn't deny it because it was true.

"She's not my girl yet" He corrected, stuttering with reddish cheeks.

"Look at him, Patty" Liz said maliciously. "How adorable he looks flushed!"

"Kid is in love" Patty sang with emotion. "In love! In love"

"Leave me alone girls" He scolded while blushing.

He changed the direction to the shore, passing through the palm trees, the hotel where they were staying, and without a living trace of Maka Albarn and Soul.

Where could they have gone?

They shouldn't have gone far.

"Oi! Kid, you dare to ignore your God?" Black Star snapped, overflowing from a distant point on the beach, Tsubaki beside him looking dizzy.

He went down to meet him.

"I'm looking for Maka" He said seriously and worried at the same time. "Didn't you see her?"

"We saw that she flew towards the sea" Tsubaki said.

"We went to the sea" Liz burst. "Sure you saw well?"

"Of course" She assured.

"We're barely recovering from the rumble" Black Star said, crossing his arms. "But we will go looking for Maka and Soul, the shot was twice as strong as ours" Black Star was rarely seen with a serious face, frowning, trying to sort out his ideas. That's where Kid knew that Soul was telling the truth by telling him that the explosive boy was in love with Maka, because not with anyone he put himself in that state.

"Let's look at the sea" Tsubaki suggested.

"I'll swim to the open sea" Black Star offered. "They shouldn't be so far from here"

"I know" Kid said, lowering his head.

"This is no time to worry" Black Star raised is voice in heroism. "We will find them even if we have to run out of vacations"

"We are with you" Said the Thompson sisters.

"In march" The young Shinigami said as a final point.

"What are you together?" The sudden appearance of Soul and Maka took them off guard. "You look motivated" Maka commented innocently.

"We survived a miracle with that blow" Soul sang pouting. "We almost died"

The four remained prettified as statues, shocked to see them so natural and well, without any scratched or wounds.

"Don't tell me you were going to look for us? If we fell to Pearl Harbor" Soul explained, frightened to remember.

"Pearl Harbor?" Kid repeated, being the first of the four to articulate words.

"Sure" Soul said, reloading his back on a palm tree in the area. "If it weren't for Maka's boldness, we would have died instantly hitting a ship that is part of the museum"

Maka smiled innocently, hands clasped back.

"It was something interesting" She said in short.

"Guys, what an impressive feat" Liz agreed, taking human form while Patty did that too.

"If you gave us a scare" Tsubaki sighed with relief with a hand on her chest.

The two boys were almost in shock, paralyzed to see them so well; Kid had a hard time processing it, but he was grateful to see her well.

"It's a pleasure to see you in good condition" Kid assured nodding slowly.

"Thanks, Kid" Maka smiled.

"Hey, Black Star" Soul shook him with mockery. "Looks like you saw a ghost" He spoke to Maka to came to take a look.

"Well" She sighed in awe. "He looks intense.

"It's weird to see him like this"

"In fact" Maka followed shocked. "Hey, Kid" She spoke with signs of him to approached them. "How long have you seen him like this?"

"Since you arrived" He articulated bluntly.

"Ahh" Maka blew, raising her eyebrows.

"It means he missed us" Soul said in a singing tone.

Maka moved away from Black Star, taking a step forward so that she was next to next to Kid.

He swallowed to encourage himself and question her about the reason for her disappearance even though she had already answered some of the questions that clouded part of his judgment.

"Em, Maka" He spoke worthless.

"Yes, Kid?" She looked at him innocently, a detail that made him tremble inside.

"Did you fell to the sea?" He realized too late that he sounded very stupid asking that question.

She nodded.

"Kid, let's not talk about it" She said awkwardly. "It was a moment of life and death"

"Of course, I understand" He replied nervously. "Sorry if I made you feel bad or uncomfortable with the subject, I just worry about your life" He wanted to add Soul's life, but he needed to make his intentions clear.

"And you? What about you?" She asked about the mass shooting. "Did you fall to the sea?"

"No, because I was planted in Beelzebub" He explained consistently. "And we immediately went looking for you everywhere"

"I see" She murmured as if she had been thoughtful.

"But what you did was impressive" He added simultaneously. "I mean, you defeated the pre-Kishin very well, you closed the fight with a gold clasp"

"I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for your help" She responded by leaving her thoughts. "You know? Having worked with you as a meister and weapon was fun too, don't you think?"

He nodded having turned red again, looking away so he wouldn't be betrayed so fast. The red of his cheeks increased as he meditated the rest.

"I would like us to work together on other missions" She commented, making touches with her ring finger on his arm.

"Hm" He nodded nervously, aware of the physical contact she made.

His palpitations accelerated with sharp growth, while the color of his cheeks increased in volume around his face.

She stopped touching him to follow another path, deducing that perhaps the boy didn't want to talk to her, absent of from all of his feelings.

Suddenly she stopped undecided, taking him by surprise.

"Maka?"

"I think we deviated a lot" She laughed naughty. "That the rest that stayed behind to make Black Star react"

He didn't even remember him, the least he thought was his future rivalry with him once he returned to class. He didn't want to think about what awaited him.

He briefly sighed overwhelmed.

"Kid?" The girl's green eyes landed in front of his golden ones, reflecting her face in a temperate feel.

"I'm fine" He meant, although he stuttered.

"You don't seem like that" She replied with a mocking face. "But I won't bother you with that, Kid"

"There's something" He snapped nervously, not knowing what he would say in the future.

"Yes?" She looked at him curiously.

"I wish we had a date." He released those words with nervousness clearly reflected in his flushed face and in awkward movements he planted both hands on the shoulders of a blushing and gaping Maka's shoulders at such a graceless confession on behalf of the young Shinigami.

What will await Death The Kid?

Can you achieve what is proposed?

That will be left to his own initiative ...

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

**P.S.** This is the end of the story, but I plan to give it a continuation soon. Or some day.


End file.
